Fallais pas les insulter !
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Ginji en a assez que Ban insulte ces amis. Une punition des plus agréable pour tous résoudra la situation. D'autres se la jouent voyeurs. BanXGinji BanXshido BanXKazuki
1. Chapter 1

Un Os (peut-être un autre chapitre) sur, encore et toujours, Ban et Ginji. Légèrement inspiré de Witch king, une fic de nami-chan, que l'on peu lire sur . Voilà ! ^^

Pov Ginji :

Il en avait assez. Lui et Ban revenaient tout deux de la fête organisée en l'honneur de Shido. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire ! Il en avait été heureux. Mais ça avait mal finit. Ban avait été odieux. Il n'avait pas cessé d'insulter ces amis durant la soirée. Lorsqu'ils rentreraient à leur appartement, il se promettait de punir Ban.

Pov Ban :

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je m'amuserais autant. Voir la tête de ces dégénérés ! Ah ! Je n'ai jamais autant ris. L'inconvénient, c'est que Ginji fait la gueule. Bah, un petit câlin en amoureux et ça le calmera.

Pov Shido :

Je suis fou de rage. Je vais tuer ce bâtard. Kazuki tente de me calmer mais je vois bien qu'il est en colère, comme moi. D'un échange de regards, on s'accorde. On va chez eux maintenant, et on éclate l'autre salopard.

Pov ginji :

On vient d'arriver à notre appartement. Il est vingt-trois heures et Ban déclare qu'il va se doucher. Tant mieux, moi je prépare mon plan. Ban ne va pas si bien s'en sortir. Je suis dans la chambre et je l'attends. Enfin, il sort. Il est beau et je ne peux le nier, malgré ma colère. Il a remit sa chemise et en porte qu'un caleçon noir pour bas. Ces cheveux sont encore humides et ne portent pas de gel. Il ressemble presque à une fille. Il s'assoie sur mes genoux.

Pov Ban :

Je m'assoie sur ces genoux.

- Tu m'en veut encore ?

- C'est possible …

- Ginji, tu sais bien que je ne les aime pas.

- Je sais, mais tu pourrais au moins éviter de les insulter à tout bout de champs !

Je fais la moue.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu me pardonnes ?

- Peut-être.

- Ah oui ?

Yes ! Je suis génial ! Je savais bien que je pourrais le faire céder.

- Et que veux-tu ?

- Je veux te bander les yeux.

Me bander les yeux ? Je n'aime pas trop ça. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que Ginji prenne des initiatives. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Je hoche de la tête et il prend un foulard pour me le passer sur les yeux.

Pov Shido :

On est enfin arrivés et on pousse la porte, qui n'est pas fermée à clef. Soudain, on entend un cri.

Pov Ginji :

Ah !!

Je d'envoyer une décharge sur l'homme que j'aime. Ainsi, je l'ai paralysé pour quelques secondes. Je le met alors en position à quatre-pattes et lui passe les menottes, que nous employons habituellement pour moi. Ban domine toujours, pas aujourd'hui. Il ne peut pas non plus utiliser son jagan. Je l'ai attaché. La vue de ban dans cette position, les yeux bandés et attaché, me fait frémir d'anticipation.

Pov Shido :

Kazuki et moi regardons le spectacle par l'embrasure de la porte. On doit avoir les yeux hagards. Je sais pertinemment que les deux getbakers sont en couple, et ce, depuis quelques mois. Mais c'est l'évidence même que Ginji est toujours en-dessous. On voit l'oursin se tortiller. Je crois que l'on va prendre notre revanche, et Ginji aussi.

Pov Ban :

- Ginji, sale con !! Détache-moi !!

Je me tortille dans tout les sens. A quoi joue-t-il ?

- calme toi Ban.

- Me calmer.

J'ai hurlé. Je sens soudain qu'il agrippe mes hanches. Il se couche presque sur mon dos. Ces baisers sur ma nuque me font frissonner. Salop ! Il passes ces mains sous ma chemise et caresse mon torse. Je gémis et je m'en veux. Ce con n'a pas le doit de me faire ça !

Pov Ginji :

Je bande comme un fou, alors qu'il ne m'a même pas touché. Ban est le symbole même de l'érotisme. Il ondule doucement son bassin contre mon sexe, et je suis sur qu'il ne s'en rends pas compte. Je caresses l'intérieur de ces cuisses.

- Ah !

IL est si sensible ici, mais il ne veut pas que je le touche trop. Pourtant, j'adore le toucher. Je me baisse et lèche la peau chaude de sa jambe. Il pousse de doux halètements. Je passe la paume de ma main sur son fessier et le flatte gentiment. Puis lentement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher, je place de nouveaux mes mains sur ces hanches, pour faire glisser le long de ces jambes pâles et gracile, son caleçon. La vue de ces fesses tends au maximum mon érection, au point de me faire mal.

Pov Shido :

Je sais que c'est mal de jouer les voyeurs comme ça, mais ni kazuki, ni moi ne pouvont bouger, comme si nous étions stupéfiés. Je crois même que kazuki derrière moi est aussi excité que moi.

Pov Ban :

Je sens Ginji taquiner mes hanches, mes cuisses et passer ces doigts entre mes jambes. Malgré moi, mon désir est à son comble, et l'érection que j'aborde n'en fait aucun doute. Il touche mon intimité. Je me cambre violemment. Je ne veux pas.

- Ban, détends toi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

- Je ne veux pas ! Retourne voir le singe et toute ça clique !

Je le sent se tendre à mes mots.

Pov Ginji :

Ban fait vraiment tout pour me mettre en rogne. Je me lève brusquement et ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit. J'en sors un petit pot emplie de lubrifiant. Il ne le mérite pas, oh non ! Mais je ne veux pas lui faire du mal non plus.

- Ginji ?

Une note de peur dans sa voix. Je ne réponds pas. A la place, j'ouvre le tube et verse sur ma virilité quelques noisettes de vaseline. J'en fait glisser doucement sur l'intimité de Ban. Il glappit.

- Non Ginji !

Je prends tendrement ces hanches et me positionne pour avoir un bon angle.

- Vas te faire foutre Ginji ! Toi et tes blaireaux d'amis ! Ce sont tous des bouffons et ils … han !!

Je le pénètre brutalement et vois des étoiles danser devant mes yeux. C'est bien trop bon, bien trop étroit ! Je me retire et le pénètre de nouveau. Un soupir d'aise traverse mes lèvres. Je fais quelques mouvements de va-et-viens, lentement. C'est si chaud. J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçus de les avoir fermé. Les yeux de Ban me fixe. Dangereux, étourdit, confus, colérique …? Le bandeau a du tomber. Je crains un instant qu'il n'emploie le jagan. Il est beau. Ses cheveux tombent délicatement sur son visage, ses joues roses, et ses yeux …

Pov shido :

Je regardes Ginji prendre la tête d'oursin. C'est dur de l'appeler comme ça maintenant. C'est la vision la plus bandante que j'ai jamais vu. Ban détourne le regard et baisse la tête, vaincus. Ginji s'en donne à cœur joie et commence à culbuter le brun de plus en plus fort. J'ai chaud et surement la plus grosse érection du quartier.

Pov ban :

Ses va-et-viens en moi font monter de longs frissons de mes reins jusqu'à ma nuque. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir longtemps. Le plaisir est trop intense. Je me mets à pousser de drôles de gémissements ressemblant à des miaulements tandis que j'essaie de les retenir. En tout cas, ça à l'air de plaire à Ginji. Ces coups de butoir se font plus dur, plus profond. Je ne cesse de gémir maintenant et mon tortionnaire se met lui aussi à pousser des râles de plaisirs.

Pov Ginji :

Je n'en peux plus. Je serre brusquement ma poigne sur le hanches de Ban, et ai l'orgasme de ma vie. Peut-être lui ai-je fait mal ? Mais le plaisir est insoutenable. Je donne encore quelques coups et sens son intimité se serrer tandis qu'il pousse un gémissement plus puissant. Je m'écroule sur lui. Nos respirations sont totalement erratiques.

- Ginji ?

- Hum ?

- Les menottes …

Ah oui. Elles doivent le blesser. A contre-cœur, je me lève et le détache. Il se masse les poignets pendant que je me rallonge correctement sur le lit. Il est trempé de sueurs, les joues rouges et les cheveux collés à ces tempes. Il se lève en prenant soin de se couvrir d'un drap blanc. Ça me fait sourire. Il est toujours si fier. Il va chercher son paquet de cigarettes et reviens dans le lit. Il allume la clope. Il est sexy. Il me lance un drôle de regards : méprisant et langoureux. Je l'aime.

Pov Shido :

Kazuki et moi partons à l'instant. Arrivé en bas, on se sépare sans un mots. Il n'y a rien à dire. Il est surement partis prendre une douche froide. Moi, je n'en ai pas le courage. A peine rentré chez moi, je me colle contre la porte. Je baisse mon pantalon et me branle violemment tout en pensant à la scène si chaude que j'ai vus. Mido, mido, mido … Je ne vois que lui. Je l'imagine me supplier de le prendre. Qu'il se mette à genoux, me suçant. Je joui dans ma main. C'est vraiment l'anniversaire le plus …

Ouf finit ^^ Peut-être ferais-je une suite avec la réalisation des fantasmes de Shido … niark, niark, niark !!


	2. Chapter 2

Puisque apparemment ça plait, voici la suite ^^ Et je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mit de si gentilles reviews !! MERCI !!!

Pov Ban

- Tu vois, c'était bien en faite.

- Hum …

- Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Oui, tu aurais pu sortir le martinet !

- Ban …

- Quoi ??

- Tu aurais pu avoir plus mal ! Imagine si ça avait été avec, je sais pas, Shido par exemple !

Son sexe énorme pénétrant mon … J'ai chaud.

- Peut-être oui …

- Tu vois !

- Heureusement que t'en a une petite !!

Mon sourire narquois et ma pique font que maintenant, il boude. Bien fait ! Malgré le plaisir que j'ai éprouvé, j'ai encore du mal à accepter ma défaite. Je me suis fait niquer, et ce dans les deux sens du terme. Enfin, il faut avouer que ça allait. Bon, c'était même carrément bon ! Nous arrivons au Honky tong. Il n'y a pas grand monde. On commande un café et cinq minutes plus tard, Heaven se ramène. Une mission pas si banale que ça nous est confiée. En effet, L'entremetteuse décide de nous mettre sur une grosse affaire, et bien sur, Le singe, la bobine, le tisseur, bref, toute la petite bande est convoquée pour nous aider. Le tisseur et le singe me regarde bizarre. Quoi ? J'ai de la sauce sur ma chemise ? Bande de crétins. On va vers les beaux quartiers. Apparemment, une grosse cargaison d'animaux rares arriveront et notre client veut que l'on récupère un gecko spécial. Mission paraissant banal si on omet dans le jeu le très cher Jackal.

Pov Shido :

On se retrouve tous dans superbe hôtel se nommant « paradisiac Hotel ». Super originale le nom, franchement … On est obligé de se séparer. Je suis tout seul et cherche grâce à mes sens sur-développés l'odeur des animaux. Cependant, les reptiles ont une odeur plus ténues … J'entends soudain un bruit dans une pièce à coté, surement une des chambres. J'entre, pensant assommer quelque uns de nos ennemies. Je reste figé. La chambre est pourpre, signe de la passion et de la luxure. La décoration est superbe, même pour moi qui suit plutôt simple niveau décoration. Tout est raffiné, du fauteuil au plafond. Mais ce qui me fige, c'est ce qu'il y a sur le lit. A genoux, un Kazuki et un Ban, les lèvres scellés, dans un baiser sensuel. Ils portaient tout les deux une chemise blanche bien trop grande, dévoilant légèrement leur épaules diaphanes. Les mains de Ban se baladaient dans les cheveux du tisseur tandis que celui-ci caressait les hanches de l'allemand. Shido sentit une bouffé de chaleur le parcourir. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ? D'abord, ils étaient en mission. Et puis, Kazuki et Ban ? Quoique l'association était finalement très érotique. Kazuki avait toujours les cheveux lâches, tombant sur ses reins en un rideau soyeux. Il était dans une pose coquine, à genoux. Pourtant il paraissait si doux et timide. Le possesseur du Jagan était différent. Plus sauvage et belliqueux. Les yeux bleus électriques et les cheveux noir corbeau, lisses. La dureté et la douceur. On avait envie, en voyant le tisseur, de le caresser à outrance, de l'adorer, tandis que l'autre … On avait envie de le punir. Bon, il était surtout influencé par ce qu'il avait vus la dernière fois. Était-ce pour cela que Kazuki faisait fi de la relation de Ban avec Ginji ? Quand on les voit on oublie vite ce léger désagrément. C'est en sortant des ces pensées qu'il remarqua deux paires d'yeux posés sur lui. Il déglutit.

- Viens.

Avait-il mal entendus ?? C'est lui ou le Ban si froid venait de l'invité à partager leur étreinte ? Kazuki ne semblait pas contre. Au contraire. Celui-ci se leva et rejoignit l'homme-animal. Il se colla à son corps et prit ses lèvres. Il n'était pas aussi ingénue qu'il n'en avait l'air.

- On a une mission je vous rappel ! Au cas où vous auriez oublié.

Il ne devait pas. Son ami était contrarié. Il regarda le possesseur du jagan. Celui-ci prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? Une mission si facile que même un gamin pourrait l'accomplir ou deux êtres très en manquent de sexe te suppliant de les prendre ?

Il crut qu'il allait exploser. Kazuki hocha vigoureusement la tête, preuve de sa totale approbation envers les paroles de l'autre. Ils étaient tous fous. Il se sentit trainé vers le lit. Son ami devenu amant le coucha sur le lit et commençait déjà à le déshabiller, à cheval sur son corps. Soudain, ma bouche est capturée par une autre, avide. L'oursin même si je n'arrive plus vraiment à l'appeler comme ça, suçote ma lèvre inférieur. Sa tête est à l'envers par rapport à la mienne, laissant libre cours à Kazuki. Je suis torse nu maintenant et sens des mains s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Je sens de tendres baisers sur mon torse, mon ventre. Seul mon caleçon fait office de rempart. Mais cette dernière barrière cède également. Je suis nu, dans un hôtel, en plein mission, avec kazuki et mido me faisant des choses pas très catholique. J'émets un hoquet bruyant, signe de ma surprise. Les longs cheveux du tisseurs parcours mon ventre tandis que sa bouche vient de prendre la moitié de mon sexe tendus. J'embrasse plus violemment l'homme-serpent. Une de mes mains vient se glisser dans le rideau de soie noir au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Les minutes passent et le plaisir augmente tel que je crois que je tire trop fort ces cheveux. Je me libère. Kazuki plante son regard dans le mien et lèche ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Malgré mon orgasme, j'ai de nouveau une érection. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Mido a arrêté de me caresser et de m'embrasser. Je me tourne vers lui. Ses yeux bleus perçant regarde mon sexe dressé. La porte s'ouvre. Kazuki va s'en aller

- Où est-ce que …

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer qu'il fait un clin d'œil à Ban et s'en va. Je suis seul avec lui. La seconde de flottement s'efface rapidement pour laisser place de nouveaux aux baisers. Ban semble attendre quelque chose pourtant. Je décide de me laisser aller à mes désirs. Je le plaque durement contre le matelas. Je l'embrasse fougueusement et lui n'est pas en reste. Mes mains passent et repassent sur ces cuisses blanches. Elles sont fines. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très gros. Je dois peser au bas mot dix kilos de plus que lui. J'embrasse sa gorge offerte et lui se cambre. Je sens que je vais le violer sur place si il ne cesse pas son jeu de séduction. Il est si bandant comme ça. Les joues roses et les hanches sur-élevés. J'ouvre brusquement le tiroir de la table de chevet. L'hôtel porte bien son nom. Il y a vraiment de quoi passer une nuit paradisiaque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends du lubrifiant. Je doutes que tu veuilles que je te prenne sans.

- Quel vantard …

- Pardon ?

- Allez, arrête ta comédie. Tout le monde sait que t'es membré comme un taureau.

Les yeux acides de l'oursin me fixe avec arrogance. Il a vraiment une langue de vipère. Je sens la rage monter en moi, mélangé à une étrange excitation. Je veux qu'il cesse de se prendre pour le roi du monde. Je le retourne sur le ventre sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir. Je me plaque contre son dos et lui arrache son caleçon. Bien qu'il est une sacré poigne, j'arrive à le bloquer. Il se met à gronder. Je presse mon sexe contre ces fesses en une menace bien réelle. Je pourrais le prendre, là, maintenant. Et Dieu que j'en ai envie et qu'enfin, il s'excuse. Je bouge légèrement mes hanches, dans de lents va-et-viens. Il grogne et moi je me retiens de le posséder. Il tourne la tête et me fixe, colérique.

- Mets en !

- De quoi ?

- Du lubrifiant idiot !

Je m'exécute. Je couvre mes doigts et les passent sur son intimité. De nouveau je replonge ma main dans le pot pour cette fois, couvrir mon sexe. Ses yeux ne me quitte pas et il regarde toute l'opération attentivement. Sans que je ne puisse le prévoir, il se dégage et me fait m'assoir. Je ne peux l'en empêcher. Il s'empale d'un coup sur ma virilité. Une bouffé de chaleur presque intolérable me submerge, et je crois que mes reins allait prendre feu. Le superbe garçon que j'ai pour moi vient de lâcher un gémissement à la fois plaintif et excité. IL commence à faire de petits mouvements. Je réalise quelque chose tandis que les frissons remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il veut me dominer. Bien que se soit lui qui se fait prendre, c'est lui qui dirige tout. Le rythme, la profondeur de ces gestes. E le fais basculer contre les draps. Il a compris. Il feule de mécontentement. Je pousse un violent coup de rein qui transforme ses vociférations en un long râle. Il écarquille les yeux. Je recommence, encore et encore. Ses mains sont dans mon dos et me griffent, me caressent en alternance. Je m'arrête soudainement.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

Le ton est suppliant et irrité. Je veux le faire languir. Même si ça me fait mal de tout stopper comme ça.

- Hum … Continue !

Ces cheveux sont collés de sueur à ses tempes. Il est sexy.

- Dis le encore !

- Espèce de …

- …

- S'il te plaît ! Connard ! Baise moi !

- …

- Je t'en prie.

Ça dernière réplique n'est qu'un murmure mais il m'achève. Je reprends un rythme effréné. Le désir coule dans mes veines et pulse dans le même tempo que ces sourds gémissements. L'air est brulant. Nos corps s'entrechoquent. Mon sexe glisse sans difficulté maintenant et mes mouvements se font toujours jusqu'à la garde. Ces muscles intimes se bandent d'un coup et je comprends qu'il est en train de jouir. De toute façon ces plaintes étaient devenus presque aigus. Une minute plus tard, je me lâche et mon sperme coule alors dans son corps à lui. Je me suis écroulé sur lui, satisfait. Je sens mes paupières se faire lourdes …

Pov Ban :

Putain, on se fait chier à bosser, et y en a qui se permette de roupiller, peinard. On vient tous de finir la mission et seul le singe manquait à l'appel. Alors forcement, obligé de le chercher. On vient enfin de le retrouver. Il est dans un couloir en train de pioncer comme un bien-heureux. Comment être sur qu'il n'est pas mort ou assommé ? Bah, c'est simple, il ronfle.

- Euh … c'est moi ou il bande ?

Tout le monde se retourne vers Gini, puis vers le dresseur. Ah oui … Il bande. Et bien apparemment. Son sexe semble très dur sous son pantalon. Tout le monde est limite gêné.

- Bon, y en a un qui le réveil ?

- Euh oui …

Bon le tisseur se dévoue. La feignasse ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Kazuki ?

- Hum, oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu nous a laissé sans rien dire ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Euh …

- On s'est tapé tout le boulot pendant que tu dormais !

Je lance ça sur un ton méprisant. Lui me regarde avec des yeux étrange.

- Merde, alors j'ai rêvé ?

- Faut croire.

- Tu rêvais de quoi ?

Ginji demandait ça innocemment. Mais il est con ou quoi ?? Le dresseur bande comme un malade et lui il demande de quoi il rêvait. J'ai pas l'air d'être le seul à penser ça. La bobine se prends la tête dans les mains.

- Hum …

- Ah Vous êtes là ! Je suis déçus d'être en retard et d'avoir tout louper.

Tout le monde regarde le nouvel arrivant. Jackal nous observe avec son petit sourire de psychopathe.

- Tiens ? C'est vous qui avez dormis Shido-san ? Je pensais qu'avec vos sens vous auriez sentis le parfum.

- Quel parfum ?

- Disons que mes employeurs ont décidé d'emprunter également les services de Miss Himiko pour cette mission.

Le singe c'est fait avoir par un vulgaire parfum. Quel lavette. En tout cas son regard est toujours posé sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Voilà !! J'espere que ça va vous plaire et peut-être que je ferais un troisième chapitre. (On verra, je suis si fainéante !!!!!) Merci encore !!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci bcp pour vos reviews !! C'est grâce à elles que j'ai le courage de vaincre ma fainéantise et de pondre de tels chef-d'œuvre ! Bon j'exagère un peu (mais qu'un peu) ^^

Pov Shido :

Ça fait six mois que Kazuki et moi avions surpris le couple. Et ça fait six mois que je fantasme sur l'autre connard. Oui, connard, parce que j'ai beau penser à lui d'une manière différente, lui me prends toujours pour un con. Bah, en même temps je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, du moment qu'il reste aussi sexy, je ne lui demande rein d'autre. Et puis, si il devenait gentil, je serais obligé d'abandonner mes fantasmes où je le punis sévèrement pour ces actes malveillants à mon encontre. Je souris. Les gens dans le rue me regardent bizarrement. Tsss … on peut même plus sourire sans que ça ne paraisse anormale. Je suis enfin devant le café habituel, leur «bureau» en quelque sorte. J'allais rentrer quand une tasse viens s'écraser contre la porte. Il semble qu'il y ai du grabuge. La pauvre porte s'ouvre violemment sur l'objet de mes folles nuits solitaire. Il est fou de rage et sort presque en courant. Je hausse les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? A l'intérieur, toute la petite bande.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Demande à Ginji.

- Ginji ?

- J'ai plaqué Ban …

- Hein ?

- Je … Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et je lui ai dis. Il l'a mal prit.

- J'ai vu ça.

Je suis étourdit. Ils ne sont plus ensemble ? Je suis … Joyeux ? Ce n'est pas bien ! Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Bon au moins Ginji ne souffre pas de cette rupture. Il faut dire que c'est lui qui a rompus. Mais l'autre oursin ? Je me racle la gorge.

- Bon bah... J'y vais !

- Ok … salut Shido !

Ouai salut … Il faut que je le retrouve ! Je demande aux animaux de m'aider. C'est vite fait. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez mes braves amis ! Il est sur les docks. Je pars le rejoindre. Il est là, sur le quai, en train de fumer, le vent jouant avec les mèches soyeuses de ces cheveux. Je me mets près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi !

Ça commence bien. Hargneux au possible.

- Savoir …

- Savoir quoi ? Si je souffre ? Si j'ai le cœur brisé ?

- …

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais bien. Enfin, j'ai juste appris qu'il en aimait un autre.

- Je …

- Tais-toi ! Ce … ça n'allait plus entre ginji et moi, je savais bien que c'était une question de temps avant qu'il me quitte mais … Je … Je ne supporte pas de savoir que c'est pour un autre qu'il casse. Je ne l'aime plus mais, merde, c'est comme si il m'avait trompé ! Imagine ! Il pensait peut-être à l'autre quand on baisait !

- Je ne sais pas.

- Evidemment ! Mais même si ça t'étonne, on avait une vie sexuelle !

- Je n'en doutes pas …

- Ouai, c'est pas comme toi qui poireaute depuis plus d'un an pour niquer la violoniste !

Je sens une pique de rage en moi. Quoi ? Il s'imagine quoi ? Que je suis puceau peut-être ?

- Malgré ce que tu penses, Madoka ne m'a jamais intéresser sur ce point là.

- Ah mais nan, suis-je bête ? C'est son fric que tu aimes !

Je vais le tuer. Quoique, en réfléchissant, je comprends pourquoi il réagit comme ça . Il s'est rendus qu'il se confiait à moi. Tiens, ça a dû niquer son ego. Il se venge le serpent. J'esquisse un sourire. Vu comment il me regarde, ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as connard ?! Fous toi de ma gueule et je te jure que …

- Que quoi ? Il suffit de te caresser pour que tu te laisse dominer alors …

- Quoi ?!

Merde ! Quel con franchement ! Mais bon, c'est vrai quoi …

- Qui est-ce qui t'as dis des conneries pareil ?! Ginji ? Putain, je vais le …

- Arrête ! Ginji n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est … La nuit de mon anniversaire, après que vous soyez partis, Kazuki et moi sommes allés chez vous pour …

- Pour ?

- Te casser la gueule.

- La blague …

Il a un sourire supérieur. Il a surement l'ego aussi imposant que son amour de l'argent. Soudain, il blêmit. Il a enfin compris. Il vient de se souvenirs de ce qui s'est déroulé cette nuit là. Il est en colère.

- Vous nous avez observer baisé !!

- Et bien …

- Vous n'êtes que des putains de voyeurs !

- Si tu étais moins con, on aurait pas eu à venir !

- Vous auriez du partir !

- Quoi ? Vexer d'avoir été vu dans une position compromettante ? Pourtant tu avais l'air d'adorer ça.

- Va te faire foutre !!

Nous sommes maintenant en train de nous battre. Il vient de s'évanouir. Je ne comprends pas. Mido est pourtant très puissant. Je le soulève du sol. Je crois comprendre. Il ne pèse pas grands chose. Quel abrutis. Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ? Je suis vraiment tenté de le ramener chez moi. Mais voilà, il va me faire un scandale de tout les diables. Je ne peux résister à l'impulsion. Dix minutes plus tard, il est dans mon lit. Je l'y laisse et vais prendre une douche. J'en sors assez rapidement. Je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à prendre des douches de vingt ans. Quoique si je la prenais avec le brun … Je secoue la tête. Il faut que je me sorte ce genre de pensées. Je retourne dans le chambre.

Euh … C'est moi ou il fouille dans les tiroirs là ?

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- A ton avis ? Je cherche le pognon que tu me dois en dédommagement.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'avais pas à m'emmener chez toi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que là il ouvre Le tiroir. Il sort un flacon de lubrifiant.  
- Et bien, Je savais bien que ta violoniste te jouait des concerts privés le soir. Tu dois bien t'amuser.

Il me regarde narquoisement. Ça le fait bien marrer. Mais je ne couche pas avec Madoka. Quel crétin. Il reprend.

- Je ne comprends pas, vu que la taille de ton cerveau est proportionnelle à celle de ta queue, tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin !

Je vais le buter. Je me précipite sur le lui et le plaque contre le mur. Je me mets contre son dos. Je ne porte qu'une simple serviette. Il écarquille les yeux et rougit. Je penses que je viens brillamment de contredire ces affirmations.

- Lâche moi.

- Alors Mido ? Tu penses que la vaseline n'est pas nécessaire ? Ou je dois te baiser contre le mur pour que tu la ferme enfin ?

Je ne me savais pas si vulgaire. En faite, je n'ai même pas réfléchis quand j'ai sortis ça. Il est encore plus rouge. Son regard magnifique se voile de colère. Il se défait de mon emprise et se retourne vers moi.

- Va te faire foutre ! Et ce, profondément ! Parce que le jour où tu me baiseras, c'est que je serais vraiment désespéré ! Mais crois-moi, ce jour n'arrivera jamais !

- Ah oui ? Qui est venu se confier à moi ?

- C'est toi qui est venu !

- Mais je ne t'ai pas obligé à me parler !

Il ne sait que répondre. Il est beau comme ça. Il porte un col roulé noir et un pantalon du même coloris. Il a définitivement abandonné ces lunettes. Là on dit merci Ginji. Je me rapproche de lui. Comme hypnotisé, je prends son menton d'une main et l'embrasse. Bizarrement, c'est un baiser doux. Il passe ces bras derrière ma nuque. On s'embrasse franchement maintenant. Ce n'est pas violent, mais je domine clairement l'échange, bien qu'il ne soit pas inactif. Je le fais basculer sur le lit. Son corps sous le mien m'excite comme un malade. Une de mes mains dans ces cheveux, l'autre sous son pull, et ma bouche ne se lassant pas de sa bouche. J'avais raison. Il a maigrit. Il caresse mes abdos et mon dos. J'aime ces mains. Elles sont si fines. De vrais doigts de musiciens. Il faut dire qu'il joue du violon lui aussi. Mais pour l'instant j'aime surtout ces mains pour le plaisirs qu'elles me procurent. Je sens la serviette s'en allée. Je suis entièrement nu. Il pose ces yeux sur tout ce qu'il peut scruter. Il fixe ma virilité, puis transperces mes yeux des siens. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais j'espère qu'il ne veut pas cesser.

- Hey, tu dors ?

J'étais trop profondément dans mes réflexions apparemment. Il se met à toucher mon ventre. Je grogne, mais pas de douleur. Je reprends se bouche et pose mes mains fougueusement sur chaque parcelle de peau. Il est trop habillé. Je lui ôtes son haut. Ces cheveux sont un peu en bataille et son regard, tellement sauvage. Je crois qu'il va me rendre fou. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Il y a un an je le détestait et là, je ferais tout pour qu'il pose son regard sur moi. Je m'attaque à son pantalon. Rapidement je lui retire. Nous nous embrassons toujours, ivres de désirs. Je voudrais le prendre là, maintenant.

- quel position ?

Ma voix est rauque et je n'en crois pas mon audace. Lui demander ça … mais je meurs d'envie de le posséder ! Il me fixe, puis se retourne sensuellement.

- En levrette ...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Un murmure qui supplie. Un murmure qui résonne tel un coup de tonnerre dans ma tête. Je le fais mettre à quatre pattes et observe son petit fessier encore couvert du tissus noir. Pourtant, il se retourne vers moi, à genoux sur le lit. Je lui lance un regard surpris. Il prend le lubrifiant et en fait couler dans ces paumes. Veut-il se préparer seul ? J'ai un hoquet de plaisir. Il passe ces mains le long de mon membre, de haut en bas. Ces doigts glissent sans problème sur moi. Je glisse mes lèvres sur sa gorge et lui continue de me masturber divinement. Je n'en peux plus. Je le force à se tourner et un sourire coquin vient orner sa bouche. Je baisse la dernière barrière qui m'empêche de le voir entièrement nu. Mon sexe est contre son entrer. Il se crispe légèrement, je le sens. Il anticipe la douleur. Je flatte gentiment ses fesses et il se détend. Je le pénètre et il se cambre. Il hurle :

- Nan mais t'es malade ?! T'es pas bien de le rentrer entièrement d'un coup !

- Ban … Je n'ai mis que mon gland ?

- Quoi ?

Sa voix est mi-outrée mi-paniquée. IL pousse un gémissement plaintif.

- Ok … Vas-y mets la moi, mais doucement.

J'obtempère avec plaisir bien que je meurs d'envie d'exercer un bon coup de reins. Il est vraiment étroit. C'est quand il se met à souffler bruyamment que je me rends qu'il avait retenue sa respiration, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je le pénètre complètement. Je commence à faire des vas-et-viens, de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'il gémit différemment. Ce n'est plus de douleur, oh non.

- Hum … Shido …

C'est la première fois que je l'entends m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Encore, encore !

Il est bruyant mais c'est loin de me déplaire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Ginji l'a quitté. Il est si étroit, et finalement, il n'a pas l'air de détester d'être soumis. Enfin sexuellement parlant, c'est de Ban dont nous parlons. En attendant, il est ruisselant de sueur et je le suis tout autant. Ces hanches pâles sont rougis par mes mains qui les agrippes. Je suis pris d'une impulsion. J'applique une belle fessée sur le cul du petit brun.

- han !

Dieu qu'il est excitant ! Je recommence encore et il continue de pousser de petits cris. Il ne peut plus se retenir et moi non plus. Je grogne comme un animal. Un bruit de déchirure se fait entendre couplé à un râle rauque. Il vient de déchirer mon drap sous le coup de la jouissance. Ces yeux sont vitreux et comblés. Je ne tarde pas le rejoindre et me déverses en lui. Je restes quelques secondes dans les vapes mentalement tant c'est bon. Il se retire de lui-même. Je le vois s'allonger sur le lit. Regrette-t-il ? J'espère de tout mon cœur que non. Il fouille dans son pantalon et en retire son paquet de clope. Je gronde intérieurement mais ne fais aucun commentaire.

- tu fumes toujours après l'amour ?

- Oui.

Ok … Il est un peu froid là. Je ne peux pas cesser de le fixer. L'ambiance est lourde. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il termine sa cigarette puis se lève, se rhabille, toujours dans se silence que je juges désagréable. Une fois fait il se dirige vers la sortie. Je le suis tandis que je suis toujours nu. Alors qu'il se trouve sur le point de sortir, il se tourne brusquement vers moi.

- C'est … C'était bien. Je suis encore en colère et je ne sais pas si … bref, pour l'instant … disons que peut-être plus tard, quand ça ira mieux, on pourra …

- Ok …

Il me fixe une dernière fois et sort. Oui, plus tard.

Alors verdict ? J'arrête ici ou je pourrais envisager de faire (encore) une suite ? A vous de me le dire et bien sûr, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Un épilogue qui a mit du temps à venir. Vous plaignez pas, pour une de mes fics HP, ils ont eu la suite six mois plus tard … (véridique) Je suis une girouette ^^

Merci à luna pour sa review sur la fic coupable, peut-être que je vais faire une suite … Mais j'ai tellement à finir T_T

* * *

Pov Shido :

Deux semaines et j'en peux déjà plus. Je lui ai dit que j'attendrais mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Les choses se sont à peu près calmer. Ban et Ginji ne sont plus la gueule même si ça reste assez froid parfois. Et moi … Nous ne nous parlons pas. Au moins, on ne s'engueule pas non plus. Parfois il me jette de petits regards. Dans ces moments là je m'enflamme. Je sais qu'il pense à moi malgré tout. Nous sommes tous au Honky Tong. Enfin, moi je suis dans les toilettes, me lavant les mains. Il rentre et nous sommes tout les deux, seuls, dans un endroit exigus. Une partie de moi veut lui sauter dessus immédiatement et l'autre se dit que l'issue certaine de ce genre d'acte était la mort. Alors je suis là, les bras ballants, ne pouvant que le dévorer du regard outrageusement.

- Arrête ! On dirait que tu veux me bouffer …

C'est à peu près ça, mais mieux vaut éviter de le dire. Je pense qu'il l'a déjà deviné de toute façon, vu comment il regarde mon entre-jambe. C'est vrai que mon pantalon c'est fait étroit. Trop étroit.

- Juste un baiser.

Voilà, je l'ai dit et je suis foutus. Il fronce les sourcil et est en colère. Je pensais qu'il allait attaquer. Ces deux bras viennent enlacer ma nuque et il se met sur la pointe des pieds. C'est vrai qu'il est plus petit que moi. Il m'embrasse doucement, presque tendrement. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je passe mes mains sous son pull. Mauvaise idée. Il se retire, stoppant tout.

- Juste un baiser.

C'est à lui de dire cette phrase, comme un avertissement. Il se recoiffe puis sort. IL a renoncé à mettre du gel vu que celui-ci fond à peine dehors. La météo est sacrément mauvaise en ce moment. Je sors à mon tour. Tout le mondez parle joyeusement. Kazuki me fait signe pour que je le rejoigne.

Je m'assois en face de lui. Il a la voix étrangement basse.

- Depuis quand ?

- De quoi ?

-Ban.

- Hein ?

Il secoue ces fils devant mon nez. Les toilettes. Je gronde. Vive l'intimité. Il me fait un petit sourire d'excuse. Ban avait raison. On est des voyeurs mais Kazuki à la palme d'or.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien …

- Juste un baiser ?

Il me nargue ce salop !

- T'es jaloux ?

A son tour maintenant. Il est rouge comme une tomate.

- Non je … C'est vrai qu'il est beau mais …

- Ouai je comprends. Niveau caractère c'est pas le top.

- Oui. C'est exactement ça.

- Hum …

- Alors ?

- Tu vas me lâcher ?!

- Je veux savoir.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut …

- Je sais.

- …

- Vous avez déjà ?

- Oui.

- Raconte !!

- T'es un pervers … Le soir de la rupture entre Ban et Ginji.

- Sérieux ?

Mon regard le fait taire. Déjà que de raconter …

- Il était désespéré alors …

- Alors tu lui a sauté dessus.

- C'est presque ça. Mais il était consentant.

- Je m'en doute. On parle de Ban là …

Nous échangeons un sourire.

- Et depuis ?

- Depuis ? Un baiser.

- Celui de tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. Il … il veut que je lui laisse du temps.

- Je suis content pour toi, même si tu aurais pu choisir mieux.

Kazuki a un sourire doux. Je me tourne vers Ban.

- Shido ? Une dernière question. Ban est bon au lit ?

Il se mets à courir tandis que je le course dans tout le bar. Les autres nous regardent comme si nous étions des dégénérés. Surtout lui. J'espère qu'il n'a pas deviné.

- Bonjour messieurs dames.

- Bonjour.

Seul Ban se crispe à l'arrivée du célèbre transporteur. Tout le monde s'est habitué au faite que Ginji sort avec lui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Bien évidemment, Ban le déteste d'autant plus. Le seul bonjour qu'il lui adresse c'est un regard bourré de colère et de dégout. Il se lève. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, ces deux yeux bleus me fixent. Kazuki me file un coup de coude. Il murmure.

- Vas le rejoindre.

Devant mon hésitation, il me pousse tout en me traitant d'abrutis. Je sors à mon tour et pars le rejoindre. Il est dans sa voiture, fumant les yeux fermés. Il est visiblement en colère. Il les rouvre et me fixe. Il m'a senti venir, mais il ne bouge pas. Je le rejoins sur le siège passager. Je me sens con. La voiture est à l'écart du bar, ainsi personne n'est en vue. Je tente ma chance. Alors qu'il vient de finir sa cigarette, je mets ma main sur sa nuque et embrasse ses lèvres. Il n'oppose aucune résistance. J'en profite pour approfondir le baiser. Il se détache de moi et viens se mettre sur mes genoux malgré le manque de place. Nous nous embrassons encore. Mes mains passent sous son pull sans qu'il ne me repousse. Victoire. Il cesse ces baisers. Il murmure tout contre mon oreille.

- Tu trouves que Akabane est plus attentionné que moi ?

Que lui répondre ? Je prends ma respiration.

- En apparence oui. Tu es colérique, radin, que se soit sur le plan matériel ou affectif. Cependant, malgré que tu sois violent en tout, tu ne prends aucun plaisir à tuer les gens et le plus souvent tu aides les gens de bon cœur, ce qui fait foirer vos missions. Je dirais juste que tu nous montre une façade dur alors que tu es … gentil.

Je le vois me regarder, ébahis. Il reprend mes lèvres fougueusement. Ces mains viennent sur ma braguette et la descende lentement. Très lentement. Ces yeux plantés dans les miens, bourrés de désir. Je lui ôtes son haut.

- Tu veux que l'on fasse ça dans la voiture ?

Sa bouche dans mon cou. Son souffle dans mon oreille.

- T'en as pas envie ?

- Hum … Si … Mais ça ne va pas être très confortable pour toi.

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Je ne m'inquiètes plus à partir du moment où ces paumes se sont posées sur mon sexe dressé. La partie la plus délicate maintenant va être de lui enlever son pantalon. Il est obligé de se contorsionne r dans tout les sens pour pouvoir l'ôter. Cela m'excite davantage. Enfin, le morceau de tissus est à l'arrière de la subaru. Il est en boxer sur moi et je caresse ces fesses. Mon torse nu commence déjà à être en sueur. Un autre problème vient prendre place dans ma tête. Nous n'avons pas de lubrifiant. Déjà qu'avec il avait souffert, alors sans … Il ouvre la boîte à gant. A croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées … Ils devaient le faire souvent dans la voiture. Une pointe de jalousie s'empare de moi. Je vais lui faire oublier Ginji moi. Je passe mes mains dans son boxer, le caressant pour entendre de jolies sons sortir de sa bouche. Il halète. Il est si sensible. Son boxer descend jusqu'à ces chevilles.

- Je te veux.

Il me rends fou. A chaque fois je sors des mots sans réellement le vouloir. Enfin, je le pense bien sûr mais je l'ai dit avec une voix si rauque. Il prends le lubrifiant et l'étale sur mon érection. Je grogne. C'est si bon. J'en enduits mes doigts viens les placer contre son entrée. Il est crisper. S'il se détendait aussi. J'embrasse ces lèvres chaudement tout en continuant de glisser mes doigts. J'en entre un et il sursaute.

- C'est froid …

- Hum. Bientôt ce sera chaud.

- Ah oui ?

Le ton est si innocent. J'aime le Ban coquin. Maintenant, je me dis que si je sors avec lui, j'aurais peur qu'il allume tout les mecs rien que pour me rendre fou. Mes mains se crispent sur son fessier. Je les mettrais tous à terre. Je le sens prêt. Tout doucement, il s'empale sur mon sexe. Des frissons. Il remonte tout aussi lentement et s'empale de nouveau, plus brusquement. Il répète ces opérations en rythme, nous donnant du plaisir. J'ai envie de plus et prends ces hanches pour créer une violente descente. Il gémit et mon plaisir se fait plus puissant. Je continue, montant mon bassin à la rencontre de son corps. Notre danse sensuel dure et je voudrais que jamais elle ne se termine. IL pousse de petits miaulements se confondant avec mes râles. Je crois qu'il va jouir et j'ai raison. Son corps se tends et ses gémissements deviennent un peu plus aigus. Ses pupilles fendus sont écarquillé es par la jouissance. Je ne peux plus me retenir et je jouis en lui. Je suis toujours profondément en son sein, ma tête dans ses cheveux. Il se retire avec un soupir. Je souris. Si il veut y rester moi ça ne me dérange pas. Il se rhabille malgré la difficulté évidente de l'opération. Je me mets à pouffer lorsqu'il est évident qu'il doit sortir de la voiture pour s'habiller. Il me fait un doigt d'honneur. Dieu qu'il est susceptible. Il a de nouveau des vêtements.

- On retourne voir les autres ?

Le salop. Il sait très bien que j'ai envie de recommencer. Je gronde et il me fait un sourire victorieux. Nous arrivons cinq minutes plus tard. Hum ? Pourquoi Kazuki est-il rouge ??

Ellipse Deux mois :

- Tu n'es qu'un …

- Qu'un ?

- Et ça te fais marrer ?!

Ban me regarde puis s'esclaffe. En deux mois, ma vie a bien changé. Je savais bien que sortir avec Ban était une idée à la con. Mais bon, il est si sexy aussi. Grrr. Il vit chez moi depuis une semaine maintenant et tout ce passe bien. Enfin presque. Il est pareil à lui même et ce n'est plus moi qu'il insulte, mais le reste de la bande. Je le regarde se dandiner sur le fauteuil. Il me nargue. Ok. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, je le prends sur mes épaules.

- Hey !!

Je l'emmène dans la chambre et le jette sur le lit. Du tiroir, je sors le lubrifiant et une paire de menottes. Il me fixe, un peu moins assuré.

- Et c'est en quel honneur ?

Je vais fermer la porte.

- Fallait pas les insulter ...

* * *

C'est la fin de fallait pas les insulter !!

Note 1 : Une personnes qui écrit du lemon yaoi, en faite, il écrit du porno gay ... Oh ...

Note 2 : Je ne sais pas si c'est mon doigt ou le clavier, mais l'un des deux à la haine contre Kazuki. En effet, il est probable qu'un jour il devienne KazuLi. Oui il veut un L et pas un K ... Pauvre kazuki ...

Note 3 : Je m'aime même si ce chapitre est pourris.

Note 4 : Aurore, arêtte de lire.


End file.
